Toy construction systems have been known for decades. Over the years, simple box-shaped building blocks have been supplemented with other construction elements with either a specific appearance or a mechanical or electrical function to enhance the play value. Such functions include e.g. motors, switches and lamps, but also programmable processors that accept input from sensors and can activate function elements in response to received sensor inputs.
Several attempts have been made to control virtual game play by means of physical toys.
For example, US 2011/298922 discloses a system for extracting an image of a physical object. The extracted image can be digitally represented on a display device as part of a virtual world, or video game, where the objects inhibiting the virtual world and/or video game, were designed and built from the construction set in the real-world. However, in many video games or other virtual environments it is desirable to provide three-dimensional virtual objects.
US 2016/0067628 discloses a scanner for scanning a toy.
According to at least one aspect, it is desirable to provide a system that allows three-dimensional virtual objects to be created from physical toy construction models in a user-friendly, yet reliable and accurate manner. In particular, it is desirable to provide such an apparatus which is easy to use and that provides 3D representations that accurately represent the 3D shape of the physical toy construction model. It is generally desirable that such an apparatus is robust in respect of factors such as vibrations or other disturbances, and/or other factors.